Back at Hogwarts
by human bludger
Summary: Sequel to going pro. Oliver returns to Hogwarts and things really start to heat up. Someone finally stands up to Snape. Loads of quidditch action.
1. First Lessons

A/N: Ok so here's the deal. This is the sequel to going pro. I split it up cuz I wasn't too fond of the first couple chapters. And the story kinda totally changed from the beginning. So I will give you the basic background. If you have any questions feel free to ask or read going pro.

Background: Oliver our favorite keeper has made the Irish national reserve team along with Marcus Flint. Oliver also meets a girl named Chloe who is one of the beater on the team. He and Oliver must marry, so they do. Oliver has returned to be the flying instructor at Hogwarts and Chloe is Snape's potions assistant. They are both still on the Irish team. So I think that is all. Any questions ASK!

Oliver got up at 6:30 he found Chloe sitting on the bed staring off into space

"Mornin'" he said mid yawn

Chloe didn't say anything

"Hey are you ok"

"I don't think I can do this Oliver"

"Sure you can"

"I don't think I can, what if I screw up and Dumbledore sends me on my way, then you know who will come and find me and kill me"

"You are talking crazy, Dumbledore wouldn't do that, Snape may try but, Dumbledore will keep him in line"

Chloe just sat there. Oliver gave her a kiss on the top of her head and went to take a shower. He got out and found Chloe dressed now sitting in an easy chair. Oliver put on black pants, a black shirt, silver tie and a black robe. He went and sat on an easy chair and started to read a quidditch magazine.

"Are you ready for your first lesson" Chloe asked

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard, second year Hufflepuffs. They can stay on their brooms, but aren't cocky enough to do summat stupid. Are you ready"

"Yeah Professor Snape told me to sit at his desk while he gives instructions, then walk around and criticize people's potions"

"Yup, sounds like Snape to me. You wanna go down and get some breakfast?"

"Sure"

Oliver and Chloe walked to the great hall and sat down for breakfast. Oliver helped himself to some hash browns, some fruit, some eggs and some porridge"

"You sure do eat a lot here," said Chloe

"Never know when you are going to eat this good again"

Professor Snape walked up behind Oliver

"Mr. Wood" he started

"Professor Wood if you don't mind" said Oliver with a grin on his face

"Professor Wood" said Snape with the look of hate in his eyes " I must take your wife so we can get our lesson ready"

Chloe said goodbye stood up and followed Snape to the dungeons

"Now Miss Wood, here is my desk, make yourself comfortable, you will be spending most of your time here"

Chloe sat down and Snape went to the storage room to get ingredients ready

ON THE FIELD

Oliver took his broomstick to the quidditch field where he found Hagrid

"Hey Hagrid"

"Hello Mr. or should I say Professor Wood"

"Sounds kinda weird huh"

"You'll get used to it"

"Hey Hagrid could you help me carry some brooms for a minute"

"Sure"

Hagrid and Oliver walked to the shed that help all the school brooms. They each took an armful. Hagrid laid his on the ground

"Well best be off. got to get me first class ready"

"Thanks for your help"

"My pleasure"

As Hagrid left, a few Hufflepuff girls walked to the pitch

"He is so dreamy," whispered a small girl will dark brown hair

"I know," whispered back her friend with light blonde hair

"Hello" said Oliver when they walked up

They just stared at him

"Um" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair "I seemed to have forgotten my watch do you two happen to know how long until class starts"

"Three minutes" whispered the girl with blonde hair

Oliver looked and saw that the rest of the Hufflepuffs were coming along slowly to the field. Oliver hear the bell ring and everyone stopped talking and stared at him

"Well welcome to flying level two, I'm going to be your professor"

"A small boy raised his hand

"Yes" said Oliver

"Are you really on the Irish reserve team"

"Yes"

Another boy raised his hand

"Did you used to go to Hogwarts"

"Yes"

A girl with red hair raised her hand

"Why are you teaching then"?

"What do you want my life story" he asked

They all shook their heads

"Fine. My dad is Sean Wood he used to be the chaser for Scotland, but now is their coach. I went to Hogwarts and played keeper for Gryffindor. I was the captain for three years and now I am the reserve keeper for Ireland. Dumbledore asked me if I could teach this year, I said yes. Now I teach here except for every third Saturday when I have practice and when ever O'Riely gets sick and I have to fill in for him. Anymore questions"

The girl with red hair raised her hand

"Is it true that O'Riely is jealous of you"

"I don't know why do you ask"

"He is my second cousin"

"Oh. Any other questions"

They all shook their heads no

"Ok grab your brooms"

They all followed suit

"Now we are going on a bit of a joy ride" Oliver kicked off a led them all on a tour of the school. They returned at the end of class with a thud on the ground

"Ok, next lesson we are going to have a bit of a relay. I think in a couple lessons Ravenclaw will join us, so we are going to play a little quidditch. Any questions? No. Good, please set your brooms down, you are dismissed."

They all walked off talking about what a good lesson that was.

"Did you see him when he got off the broom" said the girl with blonde hair to her friend

"His hair was so sexy. I can't wait for our next flying lesson," replied her friend

Oliver took his robe off and set it on the ground, he was getting hot from flying. He rolled up his sleeves and climbed on his broom. He started flying so that his toes skimmed the grass. He heard someone yell Oliver he turned and saw Katie Bell running toward him (A/N she may have already graduated but she is now in this story)

"Hey Katie" he said

She ran up and gave him a hug

"How have you been?" she asked

"Good"

The rest of the Gryffindors came up and started to say hello.

"Don't you guys have class with Slytherin?"

"Unfortunately" said a girl with red hair

Oliver saw them all walking over slowly as the bell rang

"Ok who all has their own broom?" he asked

All but two Gryffindors did

"Stupid gits can't even afford their own brooms" said a Slytherin boy with get black hair

"Five points from Slytherin" said Oliver

"You can't do that," protested the boy

"I can and I just did" Oliver replied "Now that everyone has their brooms we are going to have a bit of a skills competition. Winner gets ten points"

"We already know that you are going to let Gryffindor win" said a Slytherin girl

"I'm not judging, the fat friar is"

"Can the ghosts really go outside the castle" asked a Gryffindor boy with brown hair and freckles

"The ghosts can go anywhere. Now you have five minutes to practice your trick"

Oliver got on her broom and flew until he spotted the fat friar. He flew over and greeted him

"How are you Oliver?" he asked

" Fine and yourself"

"Good as it gets. I hope I didn't miss anything"

"No. We were waiting for you"

"Shall we get started then"?

"Alright everyone line up. Gryffindors on you right, Slytherins on your left. Now who wants to go first"?

"I do," said A Slytherin boy. He flew up and did a lop in the air

"It was tilted a little on the left side," said the fat friar "But it was a good landing. I give it a six"

A few Gryffindors and Slytherins went when Oliver heard two Slytherin boys talking

"That student professor in Potions is so hott"

"I know I am going to asked for extra help just because"

"That was so cool how she made the cauldron bubble with just dragon claws and armadillo bile"

"Yeah. I think even Snape was impressed"

"Oliver" yelled Katie Bell

He stopped listening to the two boys and looked at her "Professor" he said back

"Watch this" she did a corkscrew but missed the landing and fell off her broom

Oliver walked over to her "Are you alright"

"My ankle hurts a little"

"Well the top score went to Mr. Spike from Slytherin with his back loop corkscrew combo. Congratulations you have won ten points for his house," he announced to the class "Class dismissed"

The Slytherins walked away celebrating their victory. Oliver went over and thanked the fat friar for judging

"Um Professor" said The Gryffindor with red hair

"Yes Miss Armen"

"What about Katie"

"Oh yeah. Can you stand up"?

"I don't think so said Katie

"Alright" Oliver picked he up with great ease " Miss Armen will you please grab my broom and robe and follow me to the hospital wing

"You two" he said to two Gryffindors "Ten points each if you put the brooms away"

"Yes Professor" they said

Oliver took Katie up to the hospital wing followed by Miss Amen. He laid her on a bed. Madame Pompfrey came over

"What happened here?" she asked

"Miss Bell tried too hard and fell off her broom," he said

"Very well" sad Madame Pompfrey as she went to get some medicine

"Well best be off," said Oliver as he put on his robe

"Thank you Oliver" said Katie

"Professor" he corrected as he walked out the door

"He is so mine," said Katie

"You can't date a professor," said her friend

"Mary trust me by the end of the year he will be mine"

"You think that"

Oliver walked back in "forgot my broom" he said. He went to grab his broom when his wedding ring caught the sun and sparkled

"What in the bloody hell is that?" screeched Katie

"What is what" asked Oliver

"Professor are you married," asked Mary

"Yeah. Have a nice day," he said as he walked out the room with his broom

"I don't believe him getting married behind my back," said Katie

"It's not like you two ever dated"

"I asked him out plenty of times, but he always said he wanted to focus on quidditch. Well I don't believe it"

"Well you better believe it because it's true"

Oliver walked down to the great hall to get lunch. Chloe wasn't there so he sat by Professor McGonagol

"Well how is your first day going Oliver?" she asked

"Only one injury so far, from Katie Bell of all people"

"That is odd, she is usually quite the flyer"

"Yeah she was trying to show off and fell"

"Well do you have any more lessons today"

"Yeah trick flying for sixth years, It's a new class"

"I do believe our Mr. Potter is in that class"

"Really. Still riding his firebolt I'm guessing"

"Of course. Now don't tell him but he was chosen as the new Captain this year"

"Really. He beat out Katie, that's great"

"Not a big fan of Miss Bell"

"She just doesn't have quite the dedication"

"I see. Well Oliver I must be getting to my next class"

"Bye Professor"

Oliver finished two corned beef sandwiches and some chips. He drank two goblets of pumpkin juice and a cookie for good measure. He got up, stretched, grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch. Once he was safely outside the school he light out a mighty belch.

"Is that what the teach the reserve team" said a voice behind him

Oliver turned around and saw Harry and Ron walking toward him

"Yeah only us professional quidditch players know how to belch properly," he said with a grin "How are you Harry"

"Good and yourself"

"Not too bad"

"You look better then our last encounter"

"Yeah. So how was your girly girly slumber party"

Harry put on a high fake voice "It was just wonderful"

"What was wonderful Potter? It certainly wasn't your flying" said a dark voice

Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy

"At least my father doesn't have to buy my spot on the house team"

"Professor I think you better take some points off from Gryffindor"

"Now Malfoy if I do that then I will have to take points from you too"

Draco glared at Harry then at Oliver. When the bell rang a group of about ten gathered around Oliver.

"Alright welcome to trick flying today we are going to master the single back loop"

"Father taught me how to do that when I was in third year" drawled Draco

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, you wouldn't mind demonstrating for us"

Draco got on his broom; he took off and flew ten feet in the air. He did a back flip, which was tilted to the right.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" said Oliver "Two points. Now Malfoy here made a common mistake. He didn't keep his back straight which made his broom tilt to the right"

"What are you talking about, that was a perfect single back" he protested

Oliver ignored him and continued on "So first we are going to practice the correct motion on the ground. Now everyone please place your brooms under the tree along with your robe"

"How are we supposed to fly with out broomsticks" asked Malfoy

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not know the proper technique you will be a dreadful flyer. I promise we will fly in a few minutes. Just put your broom down and come over here"

Malfoy stubbornly put his broom and robe down.

"Now" started Oliver "this is the correct motion to do a single back" Oliver jumped and did a back flip

"That was crazy" said a curly Haired Hufflepuff

"Will that really help" asked a Ravenclaw

"Trust me" said Oliver "Now everyone try"

Everyone tried but most fell

"You guys need to jump higher. Like this" Oliver jumped up almost three feet

All the boys jumped higher and most were doing it except Harry and Malfoy. Oliver walked over to Harry

"Harry make sure you have your balance before you jump"

Harry kept trying but kept falling

"Scared Harry" Oliver asked

"A little"

"Potter, Malfoy follow me" Oliver led them both to a tall tree "Let's run up the tree"

Oliver ran up and flipped over backward. Harry and Draco both tried after three tries each they seemed comfortable with it.

"Now try the back flip"

They both did it with great ease. Oliver led them back to the rest of the group and instructed everyone to grab their broom. They all stared on the ground, kicked off and did the single back.

"Good" said Oliver "Now lets try it in the air."

They all flew up and started doing single backs. They were all getting really good.

"Alright everyone come over here" Oliver called "Now we are going to go in a line. Mr. Malfoy please come out here. Now do your flip when I say so. I want the rest of you to see when I take off. I am going to go when he is mid rotation"

Oliver nodded at Malfoy he started his single back, when he was upside down Oliver did his flip

"Did everyone see how I timed that? Good now lets try it"

Oliver lined everyone up and got at the end of the line

"Go" he yelled. The chain went through everyone when it got to him he did one flip and started another one when he yelled "Again" after it went back to the beginning of the line, he signaled for everyone to land

"Alright that was a great class everyone. And because there was no bitching, I mean bickering five points each. Now practice those for the next lesson and we will work on the single back corkscrew combo"

Everyone grabbed their robes; they all told Oliver that they enjoyed the lesson, even Malfoy (who reminded Oliver that he already knew how to do a single back)

Oliver headed back to the castle with his robe over one shoulder and his broom over the other. He went back to his room and took a mice hot shower (Oliver only has three classes a day because it gets to dark to fly) When he got out he put on a pair of green khakis and a black button shirt (too bad he forgot to button it). He walked to the fireplace and found Chloe sitting reading the Daily Prophet.

"That's is a good look for you" she said with a grin. Oliver blushed and buttoned up his shirt. He went over and gave Chloe a kiss

"I was serious. You should think about not wearing a shirt when I am around" she said with a grin

Oliver took his shirt off and sat down next to her

"How was your day?" he asked

"Better then expected"

"I heard that you made the cauldron bubble"

"Yeah, some kid was giving me crap about just sitting there. Severus told me not to take that. So I challenged him to make something using only two ingredients. I picked dragon claws and armadillo bile, and he picked ground unicorn horn and armadillo bile. His cauldron blew up in his face it smelled like rotten eggs. My cauldron bubbled and everyone was impressed including Severus"

"On a first name basis with the most dreaded teacher in Hogwarts"

"The way you go on about him I thought he was more horrible than Flint, but he really isn't that bad"

"Just you wait. He is one of the meanest people I have every met"

"He is not that bad"

"What do you like him better than me?"

"No. Did I say that"

"You might as well have"

"Oliver what is wrong with you"

"I just don't trust him"

Chloe gave Oliver an awkward look. She stood up and started walking toward the bathroom

"Where are you going" demanded Oliver

"I am going to take a shower. I want you to sit down and cool off a bit"

Chloe took her shower. She put on a pair of jeans with a red T-shirt and an Italy track jacket. She walked out and found Oliver sitting on a chair with his shirt back on. He was scowling at a quidditch magazine. Chloe walked up to him.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked

Oliver didn't look up from his magazine. Chloe took the magazine from him and sat on his lap.

"What's wrong with you"

"Nothing I'm Fine" he said trying to take back his magazine

Chloe laid the magazine on the floor so he couldn't get it "Please talk to me Oliver"

Oliver looked up at her. Oliver's scowled lessened. Chloe hugged Oliver. Oliver hugged her back.

"Are you worried he is going to give me over to Voldermort?" she asked

Oliver nodded slowly

"Dumbledore would never let that happen"

"what if he gets taken away just like last year"

"Last year the Ministry thought he was lying, they finally know Voldermort is back"

Oliver squeezed her "I just don't want to lose you"

Chloe kissed him on the top of the head

"Nothing could ever take me away from you"

Oliver looked up at her. He kissed her on the tip of her nose, and then he kissed her lightly on the lips. Chloe gave Oliver a shy smile and kissed him back. Chloe gave Oliver another hug.

"Feel better" she asked

Oliver nodded

"Do you want to go to dinner?"

"Ok"

Chloe stood up and waited for Oliver to get up. The walked hand and hand to the great hall.

To be continued… please r/r


	2. Craziness

A/N Sorry for the confusion with the chapters being the same. I apologize, and now on with the story

Oliver and Chloe walked into the great hall laughing. They had just run into Pansy Parkinson and were reminded of the banquet. As they entered, a 6th year Ravenclaw stopped Chloe.

"Uh Professor… can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked

"Sure Geoff"

Oliver walked to the head table as Chloe followed Geoff to the end of the Ravenclaw table. Geoff sat on a bench and Chloe sat next to him.

"Um that was really great, you know the cauldron bubbling and all"

"Thank you Geoff… Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No" Geoff ran his hand through his hair "This is kinda embarrassing. You see last year I was one of the top five potions student in my class and well, I am already confused"

"Oh Geoff Don't be embarrassed"

"Do you think maybe you could tutor me some? My mum said if any of my grades drop she would take me off the quidditch team."

"Of course I will tutor you. That is why I am here"

"Really that's great. How about this Saturday at noon"

"Oh Saturday… Well I have practice in the morning, but could you do it after practice"

"Yeah sure. Do you think maybe I could come watch"

"You know that is a good question. I will have to get back to you"

"OK. But Saturday after your practice"

"Yep"

"Alright great. I will see you then professor"

"See you"

Chloe got up from the table and walked to the head table stopping a few times to say hello to some of her students.

Oliver was sitting at the table next to Snape. He turned to him

"So how was your day…Severus" he said uncertainly

"Your wife certainly made it interesting Woo…Oliver," he said quite uncomfortably

"Alright" said Oliver "You call me Wood, I call you Snape. Deal"

"You mean no professor crap"

"Right"

"Thank God. Deal"

Oliver and Wood shook hands

"So Snape, I have always wanted to ask you a question"

"If you were actually any good at potions"

"Pretty much"

"Well your wife would defiantly put you to shame, but compared to the rest of the students here you were one of the better ones"

"Wow thanks"

"I always thought that it was your dedication. I mean people always thought the only thing you ever gave a shite about was quidditch, when in actuality you show dedication in every aspect of your life"

"Thanks. Sometimes it was hard when people thought I was just a dumb jock"

"What the hell is a jock"

"Oh sorry American slang Trent taught me. A dumb athlete"

"Ah yes Mr. Trent Wood. Not near the dedication or potential of you"

"You think I have potential"

"Yes. Actually I always thought you would've made a fine Slytherin"

"But I'm not"

"Evil"

"Well I always thought of my self as a wuss"

"Slytherins are not always evil. They will just stop at nothing to get what they want, even if that means doing something the Hufflepuffs wouldn't agree with. So maybe you seem a little timid, you would still stop at nothing to get what you want"

"Hmm. I never thought about that"

"Think about it. Would you have left school with out winning the quidditch cup?"

"No"

"Exactly"

Just then Chloe came and sat next to Oliver.

"Good evening Severus"

"Chloe, have you gotten any lessons yet"

"Yes. Geoff Gordon of Ravenclaw"

"Be careful with that one. He is an over achiever. Much like Miss Granger, whom I assume you have not met yet"

"No, but I have heard of her"

Chloe helped herself to some turkey and was taking a sip of pumpkin juice when she heard some uneven clanking on the marble floor. She looked up and saw Katie Bell, half hobbling, half running on a pair of muggle crutches.

"Who on earth is that?" she asked Oliver

Oliver looked up and got incredibly pale. "Katie Bell" he replied weakly

"OLIVER" screeched Katie "I am so glad I found you. I have been looking all over this entire castle looking for you. I knew that you wanted to make sure I was OK after I almost lost my foot today in your class"

The entire Hall now had their attention on Katie. Many were whispering. A few were gawking, but most were laughing. Oliver set his head on the table and started banging it on the table

"Why me" he said

"OH MY GOD OLIVER YOU HURTING YOURSELF" Screeched Katie

"Professor" he said weakly "I am your professor"

Oliver looked up his face bright red. He looked over at Snape who looked quite amused. He glanced at Chloe who was speechless. Oliver was quickly turning from red to extremely pale. Snape finally decided that Oliver had had enough. Snape stood up and glared at Katie

"Miss Bell" he bellowed, "This is an institute of learning not a three ring circus. You have just lost your house twenty points for disrupting everyone's peaceful dinner. Because of your lack of respect, by not referring to your professor as professor you have lost an additional ten points. Now be seated at your table before you lose your house any more points, or embarrass yourself any further. Now if myself or any of my other colleagues hears you not addressing your professor correctly you will lose your house an additional ten points. Now be seated"

Katie didn't move "Oliver did you hear what her just said to me"

"Congratulations Miss Bell, you have just lost your house another ten points. Anymore comments"

Mary Armen ran up to Katie and grabbed her arm "Katie shut up. You just put up in dead last."

Katie was not about to give up with out a fight. She was tugging trying to get away from Mary. Mary turned to the Gryffindor table

"A little help here"

Five Gryffindors stood up and surrounded Katie. The all forced her out of the great hall. Everyone listened as they all yelled at her. Then the whole hall erupted into laughter. Oliver turned to Snape very meekly he said "Thanks Snape I owe you one"

"It was my pleasure"

Oliver wrapped his arms around his stomach like he was going to be sick

"Oliver are you Ok?" asked Chloe

"I have to go lay down"

"I'll come with you"

"No you finish eating I'll be alright"

Oliver slowly staggered to his room. He collapsed in an easy chair and fell asleep. Oliver awoke the next morning with a blanket over him. He sat up feeling incredibly hungry. He took a quick shower and put on black pants a white collared shirt, black sweater and a black robe. He walked slowly to the great hall, too ashamed to go in. He finally got up the courage and walked inside. Surprisingly no one mocked him, people just felt sorry for him. Oliver walked to the head table. Several students came up and gave him their condolences. Oliver was feeling a bit better so he went and filled up on pancakes and sausage. Chloe came in a few minutes later wearing a magenta skirt that hit her below the knee. She had on a black shirt and a black robe. She sat down next to Oliver.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better"

"I'm sorry about last night"

"You know I spent five years making sure nothing like that ever happened to me. And of course the first day back, I get humiliated in front of the entire school"

Chloe patted him on the knee

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too"

Chloe suddenly stood up "I better go and get ready for class"

"Aren't you going to eat something" asked Oliver

"No I'm not hungry. I just wanted to check on you"

"OK… Well thanks"

Chloe gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and walked down to the dungeons. She walked into the classroom and found Snape sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Morning Severus" she said

Snape looked up and nodded at her "Chloe"

Chloe sat down at one of the front tables

"I must warn you, today we have seventh year Gryffindors" Snape said setting down his book

"OK" looking perplexed

"That would be Miss Bell's class"

"Oh. Who else is it with?"

"Slytherin. So I think it would be best if you just helped the Slytherins today. I feel something bad may be brewing"

"That's fine with me"

"Ok. Well today we will be working on Picturesque Promosa"

"Oh one of my favorites"

Snape stood up and started to write ingredients on the blackboard as students started to come in and take their seats. A black haired Slytherin sat in on of the back tables. He whispered to one of his silver haired friends

"Blimey. She is even more gorgeous than I remembered from the opening feast"

"I heard she is on the Irish reserve team… as a beater"

"What I wouldn't do to snog a girl like that"

Katie Bell walked in with two of her friends

"I can't believe Oliver didn't stand up for me last night"

"I wouldn't have either. You were so over the top"

"I just can't believe he married someone behind my back. Probably some slut that slept with him the first night they met"

Snape cleared his voice to start class

"Welcome to N.E.W.T level potions. If you thought that potions was difficult before, you are in for a nasty shock. This year potions will test you mentally, physically and perhaps emotionally. Which brings me to my first order of business"

Katie and leaned over to her friend and whispered "I am going to figure out whom he is married to?" Katie leaned back in her chair and totally ignored Snape

"This is Professor Wood" Snape said gesturing to Chloe "She will be assisting me this year. Also if you need any outside help which I am sure many of you do" he said as his eyes flickered toward the Gryffindors "She will be tutoring. So talk to her set up an appointment with her. I can also help. But I can guarantee you will be happier with Professor Wood" Snape paused glanced around the room "Now today we will be making

Picturesque Promosa"

"Maybe it is some super model" Katie said to herself

"Now who can tell me the purpose of Picturesque Promosa" Snape glanced around the room his eyes falling on Katie. "Well Miss Bell. You seemed to be rather found of running your mouth. Why don't you tell us the purpose of Picturesque Promosa"

Katie looked around the room "I don't know" she said

"As expected" said Snape as he turned toward the Slytherins. Snape's eyes narrowed to the black haired boy in the back row "Mr. Macknis. Do you know"?

"It will turn any piece of jewelry back to new for twenty four hours" he said with a smirk

"Very good. Five points. Now this potion is a favorite among thieves, however most cannot make the potion correctly. Let's hope you lot are brighter than the common thief. Now the ingredients are written on the board. You will have until the end of the hour to get it bright blue so it can sit until your next class. Begin"

Everyone pulled out their cauldron and ingredients. Katie turned to her friend

"God can you believe he asked my such a stupid question. I obviously have more important matters to deal with"

"It was pretty obvious that he was going to call on you"

"I just wish I knew who Oliver married"

"Are you honestly that dense"

"What do you mean"

"Weren't you listening to Snape? The new professor is Professor _Wood_. And she always sits next to Oliver. And I will bet you ten galleons that she is wearing a diamond ring on her left hand"

Katie looked at Chloe. "I can't believe that bitch stole my man"

"Ok one he has never been your man. And two she never stole him from you if you two never dated and three I heard she is really nice"

"Oh she is going to pay"

Katie was glaring at Chloe as she was chopping her tropfrica root. Katie wasn't paying attention when she put her roots into her potion. Her potion suddenly turned violently pink and started to bubble. The potion quickly started running over the sides of her cauldron and running down the leg of her desk. The leg of the desk disintegrated, causing the desk to topple over and spilling the potion spill everywhere. Snape whipped his head around and glared at Katie.

"Everyone out of the way" he roared as her ran over to the mess. He muttered a few words and the spilled potion vanished. He waved his wand and restored the desk back to new. "Was anyone hit by the potion?" he asked as he looked and saw everyone shaking their heads.

Snape slowly turned to Katie and put his face so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you know how dangerous Picturesque Promosa can become if the tropfrica root is cut irregularly. It can dissolve a dragon egg Can you imagine if it got on human flesh"

Katie shot Snape dirty looks until she finally snapped

"Why are you yelling at me? You should be yelling at that skank who is ruining everyone's life" she screamed pointing at Chloe "But not that you would care because you life the most horrible life ever. No girl will ever love you. No one likes you, you are going to be alone and bitter for the rest of your life"

Everyone in the room gasped and fell silent

Snape swung his hand back to slap Katie. Chloe grabbed his hand "Severus control yourself" she said

"You will learn to hold your tongue you silly girl or you will pay dearly" Snape turned to Chloe "You will need to finish up class today as I take Miss Bell to my office to discuss her punishment. And the I will take to the head of her house and talk about removing her from the quidditch team"

"You can't do that" Katie screamed "I won't be able to get Oliver back if he doesn't see me play"

"MY OFFICE NOW" roared Snape

Snape followed Katie out of the classroom with the look of death in his eyes. The rest of the class was silently gaping at the door. After a few minutes Chloe turned to the class.

"Well I guess we should all add our tropfrica root and leave our potions to simmer until our next lesson. Your homework is a foot long paper of the dangers of making Picturesque Promosa. You should have a good start after today's lesson"

The class finished carefully chopping up their roots and adding them to their cauldrons. They then moved their cauldrons to the back corner to stew. After the bell rang the class hurriedly left the classroom whispering about what just happened. Word had gotten around by lunch. Not in anyone's memory had anyone talked back to Snape, let alone yell at him. Chloe walked briskly to the Great Hall and sat down next to Oliver.

"That Katie Bell girl is mental" she said to Oliver

"Yeah, she has gotten ten times worse than I remember. Though I must admit I would've like to see Snape's face when he blew up at her"

"Just give me a pensive and you can see it anytime you want. It was scary" she said with a shudder

Professor Snape walked passed Oliver and sat down next to Chloe

"I just wanted to thank you for stopping me from striking a student" he said quietly to Chloe

"You almost hit her" Oliver practically yelled

"Hold your tongue Wood" he snapped "And yes I wanted to hit her harder than she has ever been struck by a bludger"

"Wow. So what punishment did you give her"

"A months detention. And I talked to McGonagoll, one more strike and she is off the quidditch team"

"That is pretty low" Oliver said

Chloe looked at Oliver "That is well deserved I must say"

Oliver just shrugged "Well at least she wont be there tonight"

"What is tonight" asked Snape

"I am playing quidditch tonight with some of the kids"

"I hope you weren't playing favorites with the Gryffindors"

"Don't worry I have kids from all houses coming"

"That could be dangerous. When kids find out you didn't invite them, tears will start to flow, it will be pathetic"

"They invited me, I invited no one"

"Who are they"

"I dunno today during my third year flying class a Slytherin kid named…Jamie O'Calahan asked me if I wanted to play a game of quidditch tonight with some kids from different houses. So I don't know who everyone is"

"I see. Well if you are still the same kid who graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, I would like to remind you this is just a game, so don't hurt anyone"

"Don't worry I know this is just a fun pick up game with a few students"

That night after dinner Oliver set off for the quidditch pitch. He was wearing his official Irish quidditch hooded sweatshirt and warm up pants. He had his broom slung over his shoulder, he was whistling as he arrived at the pitch. Once he got there he found kids there from all houses. From Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and O'Calahan. From Gryffindor there was Harry, Ginny and Ron. From Hufflepuff there was two fourth years Oliver thought were named Joe Stumper and Ollie McKay. There was also Smith and McMillan. And from Ravenclaw there was a seventh year name Caitlin Carlson and a third year named Trace Zambiki.

"Glad you could make it professor" said Jamie

"I would never miss a chance to play quidditch" replied Oliver "So what are the teams"

"We can't decide" said Harry

"Alright chasers forward" said Oliver

They all walked to the front. "Put your brooms on the ground. Beaters and chasers get ready" The chasers put their brooms in a pile. Oliver closed his eyes. He split the brooms up into two different piles. He did the same thing with the rest of the brooms. He stood up, everyone was giving him an odd look

"What was the point of that?" asked Malfoy

"I just made the teams" Oliver replied

Everyone grabbed their brooms and split into two teams. One team consisted of Ron as keeper, Malfoy as seeker, McMillan, McKay, and Carlson as chasers, and Crabe and Stumper as beaters. The other team was Goyle and Zambiki as beaters, Jamie, Ginny, and Smith as chasers, Harry as seeker and Oliver as Keeper.

"Let's get started" said Oliver

Every kicked off the ground. Oliver headed toward the goals. He could feel the wind in his hair. He walked as Ginny took control of the quaffle, she passed it to Jamie who almost dropped it. Then Crabe hit a bludger at him. To miss it he had to drop the quaffle and do a spiral. Oliver was quite impressed. Carlson took the quaffle and flew toward him. She passed to McKay who tried to fake Oliver out. Oliver caught it and passed it off to Jamie. Jamie passed to Ginny who passed to smith, he threw the quaffle at the middle hoop, and Ron barley missed it.

"You suck eggs Weasel," yelled Malfoy

Ron turned a nice shade of scarlet as he passed it to McKay, he flew down the right side of the pitch at the last minute he passed to McMillan who tried to put it through the far left hoop. Oliver caught it and passed it back to Ginny who flew down the center she did a nice spin move and put another one past Ron.

"Why did we get stuck with the shite keeper" asked Malfoy

Ron looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or hit Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy" said Ginny "Or you won't get invited to our next game"

"You are just saying that because you have a decent keeper"

Oliver couldn't decide if he should stop the game and make Malfoy apologize. He decided to pretend he didn't hear anything and let the game go on. After about ten minutes his team had scored eight more times, making the score one hundred to zero. He was starting to feel sorry for Ron. He wished the seekers would catch the snitch.

After another forty minutes Oliver got his wish. Malfoy had knocked Harry's glasses off and captured the snitch. Oliver landed on the ground with a soft thud. He shouldered his broom and walked to the students.

"You were amazing professor" Jamie said "Can we count on you for our next game"

"Of course" replied Oliver "Just tell me the time and place"

"Cool"

Ollie McKay walked up to Oliver "Professor are you giving any private lessons"

"Not right now" Oliver paused "But that isn't a half bad idea"

"Will you give me lessons?"

"Sure. That would give me some extra practice too"

"Great"

"I guess just tell me when you want to start"

"Thanks professor"

Oliver said goodbye to all the students and started to walk back to the castle. On his way he found Ron sitting on a bench looking rather green. Oliver sat down next to him

"Are you going to be sick?" he asked

Ron didn't answer straight away

"I don't know why I even bother picking up a broom," he said finally

"Why does anyone pick up a broom really?"

Ron looked at Oliver and raised an eyebrow questioningly "What is that supposed to mean"

"Look Ron, think back to the first time you ever saw a broom. What is the first thing you wanted to do?"

"Fly"

"Exactly. Now what was the first thing you wanted to do when you saw your first quidditch game?"

"Play"

"Spoken like a true quidditch player. Look it was your natural instinct that made you want to fly"

"Everyone wants to fly"

"Not everyone. What about your friend Hermione, First time she saw someone fly she wanted to read a book about it. That was her natural instinct"

"That still doesn't change the fact that I stink worse than dragon dung"

"Look, Keeper is the hardest position mentally that there is. Think about it we can never win the game we can only tie it or lose it. But we are still one of the most crucial players. You just need to learn not to be so hard on yourself every time you let in a goal, or you will go crazy."

"Easy for you to say you are amazing"

"Don't you remember me in school. People used to whisper behind my back about how mental I was. I was just trying to stay sane. It's hard work being a keeper. You have to have your head in the game all the time, but I wouldn't trade it in for anything. You need to get to that point too, or you will go crazy"

Oliver got up and patted him on the back

"Thanks" Ron said meekly

"Keepers have to stick together" he said as he walked away. Oliver walked to his room stopping only to say hello to Hagrid. Oliver walked to the portrait of the quidditch player

"Waffle" he said

The quidditch player stifled a laugh

"Why do you always laugh?" asked Oliver

"It is just an odd word"

"True"

The portrait let out one more giggle and opened. Oliver walked in and headed straight for an easy chair. He set his broomstick down and collapsed into the chair.

"Rough game" Chloe asked as she walked down the stairs toward him

"It was a long game, especially for the other keeper" Oliver said as he held out his arms towards Chloe

Chloe sat down on Oliver's lap and put her head on his shoulder "It takes a special kind of person to play keeper"

"Yeah they have to be mental"

"I wouldn't say mental"

"I would"

"So are you telling me I married someone who is mental"

"Sure did"

"Maybe I should reconsider" she joked

"Ah but no matter how mental we may be the girls still find us to be irresistible" he joked back

"I know. Katie Bell has told the entire school many times"

"Talk about someone who is mental"

"What happened between you two?"

Oliver took a deep breath and looked into Chloe's eyes

"I don't really know. I guess it started fifth year when I became quidditch captain. I had never seen her before. I had asked Angelina and Alicia if they knew any good chasers. Angelina said that there was this third year that was at qudditch camp with her. She said that she wasn't brilliant but they had good chemistry on the field. So needless to say Katie made the team. I didn't pay her much attention because McGonagall found me Harry and I had to teach him about quidditch. That was a crazy year I spent all year trying to perfect our team, we had potential to win the cup but luck wasn't on our side. The next year was even crazier I couldn't concentrate on anything but quidditch so I didn't notice anything else. But I guess Katie had been telling everyone that she was going to date me and if any other girls tried she would hex them"

"That is horrible"

"I guess so. I didn't really mind because I had no distractions. All I had to worry about was keeping up my grades and winning the quidditch cup. But again luck wasn't on our side Harry missed our last game and again we lost the cup. Thinking back I am surprised that I didn't kill myself. I think Fred and George made sure to keep an eye on me, good guys, a little crazy at times, but good guys. But anyway my final year I came back determined to win the cup. I had trained harder that summer than I had ever trained in my life. I guess Katie noticed too. The first night back I was in the common room with my quidditch model working out new plays when Katie came over. I started to tell her about the plays but she just wanted to talk. I told he I didn't have time to talk, I had to win the cup. She stormed off. I drilled the team extra hard. We practiced at every chance. I knew we would win. Then after our second game Alicia came up to me. She said that Katie was mad because I was being inconsiderate of her feelings. I told Alicia to tell Katie that she

had to pull herself together we had a quidditch cup to win"

"Oliver you didn't" Chloe said trying not to laugh

"Of course I did"

Chloe shook her head at him "Continue"

Oliver looked perplexed but continued with his story anyways "Then Angelina came up to me, she said she was worried about Katie. I guess she had become the tramp of Hogwarts. I told Angelina to make sure that Katie didn't get pregnant or anything else that would keep her from playing in our matches. I don't know what happened with the whole thing and I didn't care. We practiced and practiced; I am surprised the team continued to talk to me. Well it paid off in the end. We finally won the cup my seventh year. After that we had a huge party we all drank…a lot. Next morning half the house woke up on the floor of the common room. Of course Katie had tried to snog me after everyone had passed out, but some sixth year made sure she spent the entire night snogging him. After I left I kept getting owls from her. I never responded and I thought she would let it go but I guess not"

"I am surprised she never got the point"

"Me too"

"I am also surprised you acted the same way"

"Why"

"You obviously broke her heart. I just thought you would have given it a try"

"I didn't have time for girls. I was too busy concentrating on quidditch. My mum said I would never find a girl that would marry me"

"What changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are still concentrating on quidditch yet you are married to me"

"I guess you are just special. Besides you haven't seen me in quidditch mode. It's pretty scary" Oliver looked a little worried "I hope I don't scare you off"

"It would take a lot to scare me off"

Oliver smiled and gave her a hug.

"It's weird" Oliver said as he looked at the ground

"What's weird"

"I have known you less than a month—yet I feel like you know me and understand me better than anyone else I have ever met"

"I feel the same way" Chloe said gently placing her head back on his shoulder

"I can't wait until Saturday's practice. It will be nice to actually practice"

Chloe let out a giant yawn. "I can't wait either" She stood up and stretched "I am exhausted I am going to bed"

"Yeah I am going to take a shower, I will meet you up there in a minute"

"You are only allowed if you come with no shirt" she said with a sly grin

"What are you going to do when it is too cold, for no shirts?" he asked

"Oh I think I will be able to keep you warm" she said with a wink as she turned and walked upstairs

Oliver took a quick shower. He put on a pair of black pajama pants and walked upstairs. He thought Chloe would already be asleep but he was quite wrong. She was sitting on the bed with charmed models of quidditch players. One, which was trying to hold on to a quaffle, had the resemblance of Flint. There was another one that looked like Chloe. Chloe had been muttering to it, every time she would point her wand at the figure it would hit a mini bludger at the head of miniature Flint. Oliver laughed as he finally realized what was going on.

"Thought you might like it" Chloe said as the miniature Flint fell off his broom and started to cry.

Chloe picked up her figurines and put them in a box on her bedside table. Chloe climbed into bed. Oliver was next to her; she snuggled up close to him and fell asleep.

Oliver spent the rest of the week staying busy with lessons. He played quidditch every night with the newly formed quidditch club. Ron was finally getting semi decent after Oliver gave him a few pointers. Before he knew it, it was already Saturday.


End file.
